When designing a relatively high-speed and high-resolution pagewidth printhead, one of the difficulties that arises is supplying data to one or more printheads or printhead modules at a sufficient rate and in the correct order.
Applicant has designed a printhead that accepts serial data on a per-color basis. The data for each color is shifted into a shift register. Once the shift register is full, the data is shifted out into latches, and the nozzles associated with the respective latches are then fired in response to a fire signal.
The longer the shift register, the longer the time it takes to clock the data in (or the faster the data has to be clocked in if the time is to be kept constant).
Applicant has designed a printhead module having groups of nozzles supplied by interleaved shift registers. It would be desirable to provide a printer controller capable of supplying data to such a printhead module.